Just A Dream
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: oneshot songfic based on Carrie Underwoods Just A dream.


**Just A dream**

Natalie Neidhart age 18 smiled at her long time boyfriend and now soon to be husband TJ Wilson. Admiring his boyish looks and big brown eyes she looks down biting her lip. 'It wont be the same again will it' she mutters. TJ was due to fight in Afghanistan which is the reason they was getting married the next day. The Canadian looks at the girl of his dreams kissing her softly. 'It will i'm gonna come home when you finish College and you are going to have a good career and i will find a good job and then a few years After we will have little children on our own' he mutters softly seeing a small smile come onto her have she nods softly. 'But what if-' he cuts her off pressing his finger against her lips. 'There are no 'What ifs or buts' about it i promise you i will come home and ill hold you 24/7'

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_ _All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_ _She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_ _Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_ _and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh_ _she just couldn't believe it _ _she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands._

The next morning the young Neidhart smiles at her sisters and cousins as they fuss over her. Slipping her dress on she smiles as her sister does the laced back. She was wearing a simple white dress which had a faded pink rose on her waist and the dress flowed nicely her hair twisted into a bun and her vale sitting comfortably on her head. Kristen Neidhart looks at her big sister and hugs her taking off her locket. 'Grampy bought me this before he died i know hed want you to borrow it. I always have good luck when i wear it so why dont you have it... Until TJ comes home'

Nattie smiles at her and hugs her tightly. 'I love you' she kisses her head as her mum puts on her necklace.

Jim Neidhart walks in his breath Catching at the sight of his middle daughter. He admired her strength he promised god and TJ he would look after her until he returned.

'You look so beautiful' he beams kissing her cheek. 'Thankyou daddy' she smiles and looks at her sisters.

'Can we go?' Georgia Smith smiles and shakes her head

'Not yet you need something blue!' she gets a small box out of her bag and opens it revealing a blue rose clip. 'Harry told me to give it you' she smiles softly placing it in her hair.

After all the vows had been said and all the cake had been eaten Nattie and TJ was holding onto each other. 'You okay baby?'

'Im just scared i don't want you to go' she whispers. 'Im scared once you will leave you wont come back.'

TJ looks at his new wife 'I will i promise we will be together forever' 

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_ _I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_ _I can't even breathe_ _It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_ _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_ _This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream..._

On a autumn day Natalie Wilson looks out of the window at the rain she had a weird feeling. Getting on with her day as normal she marked of another day for TJ to be home, her heart ached for him she still cried her self to sleep. Hearing a knock on the door she frown opening it to see a solemn looking officer going pale she receives a letter.

'**Dear Mrs Wilson,** **It is with our deepest regrets to inform you your husband Sgt. Wilson was killed in action'**

That was all she had to read before collapsing in a heap crying hard as her heart broke. The officer watched sadly as the young girls dreams was killed 'We are terribly sorry he was a great man' he says truthfully. Nattie couldn't even breathe.

_The preacher man said, Let us bow our heads and pray_ _Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_ _Then the congregation all stood up and sang_ _The saddest song that she ever heard_ _And then they handed her a folded up flag_ _And she held on to all she had left of him_ _Oh, well, what could've been_ _And then the guns rang one last shot_ _And it felt like a bullet in her heart._

Nattie's eyes where red and puffy as the soldiers carry his coffin down the isle which she walked up 8 months earlier. Her hand on her bump of a stomach her heart was broken she only ate for her child the child who will never know his or her daddy who will never have a hug or a kiss off him or make him chase the monsters away. Wiping her eyes she grips onto her dads hand as TJs family and the entire Hart family and friends where there. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

The preacher man prayed to god to look after him and prayed to TJ to look after his wife his child and his family. Hearing the choir sing she sobs and was given a Canadian flag.

'He was a true hero' the soldier said saluting her she walks to the coffin and breaks-down crying.

'I love you. I promise you our child will know who you are and know everything about you' she whispers through her tears hearing the last gunshot she felt the last bit of her heart rip and she just cried harder than ever. At 18 years old Natalie Neidhart got married her husband went to Afghan she got pregnant and lost her husband.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_ _I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_ _I can't even breathe_ _It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_ _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_ _This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

After his funeral Nattie stands watching everyone talk all sad and heartbroken expressions she couldn't talk she just held on to the Canadian flag with everything she had.

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_ _I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_ _Oh, I'll never know_ _It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_ _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_ _This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

Jumping up Nattie wiped her eyes and rests her hand on her stomach 'It was just a dream' she repeated reassuring herself seeing Jim walk in he smiles sadly 'I heard crying again baby' he hugs his daughter.

'You need to come downstairs' he whispers.

Nattie looks at him and tears filled her eyes 'Why?' Jim stands up and takes her hand as they go down feeling her shake and gasp seeing a man in an officers uniform 'No-' she stopped dead as he turned around a big smile on his face.

'Hey baby' TJ Wilson grinned seeing her eyes light up she runs into his arms hugging him tightly and kisses him

'You're alive!' she mutters trying not to scream with joy.

'Course i am i promised remember!'he says smiling at her feeling her bump against his stomach.

Nattie nods 'Yes you did and as always you kept to it i was so scared' she whispers as tears fall.

TJ looks into her eyes and rests his hand on her stomach 'I'm here now forever and ever' He kisses his wife and holds her close unable to let her go. 8 months apart was to much he was never leaving her again. Oh, this is just a dream It's just a dream, yeah, yeah...

**This is my first song fic its not brilliant but it was begging to be written! sooo you know review tell me what you think :D**


End file.
